


Water

by Markedbyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, First Kiss, M/M, Naked Castiel (Supernatural), Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 14:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markedbyhell/pseuds/Markedbyhell
Summary: «You want me?» His voice reached his ears like a stab in the heart.And Dean realized, as his crotch was suggesting, that it was too late to back out.Not that he could do it then.Not that he wanted to.3 of 31 days of Destiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Water

The hunt had been exhausting.

Not that it was usually easy, but with all the problems Crowley was creating, Dean was getting more and more tired every day.

At the exact moment he set foot in the bunker, Dean hid in his room, looking for some peace while Sam got himself some food.

He hadn't even bothered to check what Kevin was doing: he had closed the door behind him, stripped of his shoes and socks and turned on the TV, looking forward to a well-deserved relax. So, about ten minute later, when he heard strange noises outside his door, he cursed every God that had passed trough his mind.

Dean jumped up and came out of his room.

\- Sam? Kevin?- when he didn't get any response, he started to get seriously worried.

Step by step he walked along the long corridor, opened a few doors to try to understand where the noise come from.

A shower of water resounded in the distance, followed by another and another.

Showers.

It was all the showers in their bathroom.

Dean ajarred the door, gun in hand, ready for anything that came out in front of him.

With his mind he enumerates the possibilities, excluding some of them, while step by step approached the shower area. Nothing and no one could really have prepared his mind for what he saw.

Castiel was completely naked in front of him, his head raised towards the ceiling, his eyes closed and the most relaxed expression he had ever seen oh his face.

Two midnight blue wings took up the entire width of the room, the wet feathers reflected the light of the bulb creating games on the walls.

They barely moved, trembling with pleasure when the warm water touched at the precise point where the skin turned into feathers.

Dean stood aside, observing that unique vision of which he was a lucky witness: he knew very well that Castiel was an angel, but until that day his wings had always remained hidden, except on some very rare occasions when their shadow aroused fear and respect in the eyes of men.

But now Castiel was there, in all his strength.

And Dean couldn't help but stare at him, chained and enraptured by those hands that explored, soaked his dark wings, by those silent moans that came out of his throat at every touch, pouring out between those open lips in a small O of pleasure, slightly chapped and full. He looked down, realizing he was spying on an intimate and delicate moment.

As if everything he was seeing was too much, and damn it, _it was_!

Castiel was totally at peace, so calm, so impressive, so.._. beautiful_.

Dean found himself imagining with him under the hot water, exploring his body carefully, worshiping him as a miserable human being in the presence of an angel.

He found himself wanting to interrupt those innocent moans with his lips, to desire contact between their bodies.

It was only at that moment that the hunter barely retreated, crashing into the wall just outside the door, slowly recovering lucidity and control over his breath.

He slowly went down with one hand to caress his erection wrapped in jeans, he stroked the contours through the fabric, imagining Castiel kneeling in front of him, the blue eyes darkened by lust. He could almost feel the warm breath of his mouth as he approached, his lips clutching on him so perfectly...

«Dean» he called him in a hiss and Dean could swear that his heart, for a moment, had stopped working.

His voice was so low and hoarse that he took him a step away from coming, it sent him shivers along his spine «I'm an Angel, remember? I can see your thoughts. Especially if you pray my name like that»

A sudden heat attacked his face. When did he pray to him?

«Maybe not in the conventional way Dean, but your thoughts are quite _insistent_»

Dean thought for a second about his options: he could just walk away and pretend nothing happened or...

«I didn't want to bother you Castiel.» he appeared in the room clutching his fists, trying to keep control «I heard the showers turn on and I thought there was something»

Castiel bent his wings towards his body and slowly turned in Dean's direction. The hunter looked down, trying to avoid contact with his eyes -_ eyes that were chasing him._

«What's wrong, Dean? Can't you look at me? You think about those things and you're embarrassed to look me in the eyes?»

Castiel tilted his head, giving him a confused look «Dean?»

The sound of the showers still filled the room, making even more evident the silence that reigned over the room. «Is that what you want, Dean?» the angel approached slowly.

He moved his wings to shake the water that still impregnated the feathers and stopped a few step away from him.

Dean, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off him; he couldn't stop looking at those muscles stretch and relax, those wings glow with reflections almost as if they had their own light.

_«You want me?»_ His voice reached his ears like a stab in the heart.

And Dean realized, as his crotch was suggesting, that it was too late to back out.

Not that he could do it then.

_ Not that he wanted to_.

«_Yes_» he admitted, and that was all he could say as he, with Castiel's careful eye on him, began to unbutton his plaid shirt, quickly taking it off.

It was in that moment , when Dean also took off his pants, that Castiel destroyed the distance between them by grabbing him, desiring him with all the strenght dictated by years of waiting.

Kissing him in a soft and decisive contact in an attempt to convey that feeling to which it was difficult to give voice.

«_Sex in the shower is complicated_» the hunter whispered in his ear, his tongue trapped between his teeth in a smirk, smiling at a breath from him.

Enjoying the tremor he managed to unleash. «But practice makes it perfect, _right?_»

Castiel quivers with expectation, making his wings vibrate at the thought of it.

He caressed the man's soft lips with his thumbs, pushing it between them, replacing it with his own mouth immediately afterwards.

With one arm the angel went to gird Dean's hips, holding him and looking for him as if that were the most simple and right thing in the universe; urging him to hold on to him completely.

Dean didn't misunderstand the invitation, chasing those feelings, that touch, that pleasure that was growing over and over while he gave up all the walls he had raised since, a lifetime ago, Castiel had touched his soul and _saved him_.

For this reason he took his black hair with strength, playing with the wet locks, swallowing inside himself all the groans that the angel could not hold back, tightening his legs around his waist.

Completely surrendering to the friction of their bodies.

And with one gesture of the hand, Castiel closed the door behind them.


End file.
